Sasusaku 2017
by Gardenthesecret
Summary: Porque para sorpresa de muchos el primer amor de Sakura no fue, ni de cerca, Sasuke Uchiha. Conjunto de historias cortitas.
1. Primer amor

**Día 1: Primer amor.**

* * *

Muy contrario a la opinión popular, y para sorpresa de muchos, el primer amor de Sakura Haruno no fue, ni de cerca, Sasuke Uchiha.

Un hecho sorprendente para la aldea de la hoja.

Porque al entrar a la academia Sakura ya había sufrido ese primer flechazo que aceleraba su pequeño corazoncito.

Cuando la revista " _Konoha News"_ decidió publicar esta entrevista en su sección de farándula, mas de uno quedo con la boca hasta el piso. Naruto fue un claro ejemplo de esto.

Hasta el mismo Sasuke Uchiha quedo atónito con la noticia. Si es que el se creía el único hombre capaz de sonrojar a la pelirosa pues estaba muy equivocado.

El primer amor de Sakura, a su corta edad de cuatro años fue, nada mas y nada menos que:

—Sasuke, cariño ¿Puedes venir ayudarme con la cena?

—¿Porque no le dices a ese tal Danny Phantom que te ayude? Estoy seguro de que estará encantado de hacerlo.

Y ella no puede evitar el tic en su ojo. Sasuke a veces se comporta como un niño.

—Cariño, ¡Es un dibujo animado! ¡Supéralo!

* * *

 **Konoha News- Entrevista n°24- Sakura Haruno**

— _Y dinos Sakura ¿Quién fue tu primer amor? (risitas) Aunque quizás nos podemos hacer una idea._

— Oh, pues. ( _risa) Fue Danny Phantom (muchas mas risas) Podía quedarme viendo la caricatura todo el día y no tendría problema._

 _—_ _Eso si que es sorprendente._

— Hablo enserio cuando digo que si el existiera dejaría a Sasuke para casarme con el (explota en risas)

* * *

 **N/A:Una idea totalmente loca. No se olviden de dejar su reviews si les gusto.**


	2. Algo más

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-yomateaneji-Kishimoto

 **Día 2: Algo más.**

* * *

Puede que su madre pensara que era su novia.

Que su padre la viera como la futura Uchiha.

Que su hermano no parara de joderle con sus bromas.

Que Izumi no dejara de colocarles marcos en forma de corazón a sus fotos.

Que Ino insistiera con un nombre de pareja.

Que Naruto tratara de hacerlo entrar en razón, haciendo una lista con _"Las 100 cosas por las que deberías salir con Sakura-chan"_

Y que entre todos trataran de dejarlos solos el mayor tiempo posible.

Pero ellos no eran mas que amigos.

Compañeros que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

No eran mas que un inexpresivo y una chica con cabello de algodón conviviendo ente si.

Si, que admitía que le gusta estar con ella. Le gusta verla sonreír, le gusta verla bailar mientras limpia, le gusta verla hacer volteretas en la cama y como sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando siente su mirada.

Pero ellos no eran mas que amigos.

Amigos que quieren ser algo más.

* * *

 **N/A: El día dos fue ayer, ya ven que voy un día atrasada. Igual tratare de hacerlo todos los dias, es mi reto de Julio.**

 **Si les gusto no se olviden de dejar su reviews ¡No muerdo! -Al menos no todo el tiempo-**

 _ **GardenTheSecret cambio y fuera.**_


	3. Química

Día 3: Química

* * *

Sasuke poco sabía sobre química, y aunque se le consideraba uno de los mas destacados de la clase, por no decir que el mejor, su fuerte nunca fue la química. A diferencia de Sakura, quien era toda una experta en la materia.

Así que en esa mañana de junio, durante la clase de química, con las vacaciones a la vuelta de la esquina y un calor infernal; Sakura decidió hacer algo arriesgado, algo que podría interferir en su intachable expediente.

Lanzar un avión de papel.

Ya sabes, esperar el momento justo en el que el profesor no te este prestando atención y ¡Zass! hacerla avión y arrojarlo.

Pero para una persona tan obsesiva compulsiva como lo era Sakura Haruno esto era considerado una misión de rango S.

Y ahí estaba ella; con un ojo en el profesor y otro en su objetivo, esperando el momento justo, copiando la clase con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha se encargaba de armar un pequeño avión, deforme, de papel. Y a Ino le parece que aquel dicho de " _L_ _a mujer puede hacer más de diez cosas a la vez"_ empieza a cobrar sentido.

—¿Lo lanzaras, si o no?

—Estoy esperando el momento adecuado.

—Sakura, llevas mas de diez minutos en eso— susurra —y déjame decirte que mi cuaderno no es infinito así que procura hacer un buen avión esta vez ¿De acuerdo?

—Oh, cállate, Ino —refunfuña —¿Qué vas a sabe tu de aviones?—, porque es cierto, es el avión numero seis que hace y es un intento fallido, al igual que el resto.

—Eres tan melodramática. Ven, dame eso—Ino hace un vano intento por quitárselo.

—Déjame, aun no esta listo.

—Oh,vamos. Solo hazlo pelota y lánzalo.

—No, tiene que estar presentable, lleva un mensaje muy importante.

Ino no es idiota y sabe que su pequeño cuaderno no resistirá mucho si esto continua así.

—Si no es por las buena sera por las malas- declara- Dámelo-ordena

—No

—Que me lo des, digo.

—Que no, Ino-cerda. ¡Saca tus pervertidas manos de mi escritorio!

—¡Dámelos! —tomando uno entre sus delgadas manos, decide arrojarlo apuntando al objetivo mientras esquivas los insistentes golpes y manotazos de la pelirosada.

Y ahí va, la pequeña bola de papel, volando en mitad del salón con rumbo a Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero no es Sasuke uchiha quien recibe la bola.

Sai, sentado un puesto atrás del azabache, se ve tan consternado, como Ino al ver su intento fallido.

—Oh dios—susurra— que pena.

Sai voltea la cabeza, buscando al autor de semejante declaración de amor, para encontrarse de cara con una Ino sonrojada, no necesita explicaciones, pues para el todo a quedado claro; aunque sea de la manera equivocada.

La rubia opta por esconder su rostro entre sus manos, la han tomado desprevenida, mientras el pelinegro, nada acostumbrado a recibir este tipo de mensajes, decide mirar al frente pero sin mirar realmente.

—Ley del karma, Ino querida —Sakura se jacta de su triunfo _¡Chaa! por andar de maldita._

—Liy dil kirmi —se mofa Ino —, ya veremos cual es la ley del karma

Tomando otra bola entre sus manos decide arrojarlo justo en el centro del escritorio de Sasuke

—¡BINGO!—grita.

Y eso es suficiente para ganarse un reporte por desordenar la clase, y al castigo le acompaña una trastornada Sakura.

— _Por ensuciar el salón con recortes de papel_.

* * *

Como ya dijimos poco sabia Sasuke sobre química, así que al recibir un mensaje en clavé, opto por esperar llegar a su casa para descifrar el código. Tres horas pasaron para que el pudiera saber que diablos fue lo que Sakura le quiso decir, y todo gracias a su madre, la bella Mikoto, que con una sonrisa divertida le dijo:

—Son elementos de la tabla periódica, cariño.

Y el se sintió realmente estúpido, ¿Como no se dio cuenta antes?

El resultado final no solo lo tomo por sorpresa sino que también lo hizo sonrojar. Su novia era bastante creativa a la hora de declararle sus sentimientos.

 _"Querido Sasuke-kun Telurio, amarecio y oxigenó, con todo mi corazón"_

Fue una bendición que aquella bola de papel que Sai recibió solo decía : "Telurio, Amarecio y Oxigeno con todo mi corazón" se prestaba para equivocaciones...bonitas equivocaciones.

* * *

Te: Telurio Am: Amarecio O: oxigeno= Te Amo.

* * *

 **N/A: Quedo espantoso, lose. Reviews? Gracias por leer.**


	4. Apóyate en mi

**Día 4: Lean on me.**

* * *

Las ramas de los arboles grujen con sus pasos. El olor de la tierra mojada ligada con el olor de la sangre le lastima la nariz. Un coro de disparos y gritos de auxilio le erizan la piel. Pero ella no hace nada, ya no puede hacer nada.

Ahora; tirada en el suelo lodoso, con la ropa llena de sangre y un arma sin municiones, los días felices se ven tan lejanos, esos donde salias al parque a jugar con tu mejor amiga.

Esa que ya no esta.

Porque murió. Al igual que tus padres, al igual que Sai, al igual que Naruto.

Estás sola. Lastimada. Herida. Muerta en vida, justo como esos seres.

Pocas son las razones por las que aun sigues con vida, ¿Acaso no es mejor morir qué vivir en ese martirio?.

Gruesas lagrimas ruedan pos tus sucias mejillas, porque estas cansada y sola, muy sola.

La presión de tu pecho, el miedo, los constantes dolores de cabeza, son cosas que no te han abandonado desde que la guerra comenzó.

Ya no aguantas, ya no resistes, simplemente de dejas caer.

Oyes los pasos y gruñidos acercándose. Sabes que no son humanos, pero aun así no puedes evitar sentir un poco de empatía por aquel cuerpo de niña, que fue tomado por el virus convirtiéndola en un ser sin pensamiento, un zombi. La ves acercarse, llena de sangre y con la mirada vacía.

¿Porque no lo hace rápido? te preguntas, llegar hasta ti y despellejarte poco a poco. Al menos tu cuerpo serviría para algo mas que ser solo un estorbo.

Llorar se ha vuelto una rutina, autolastimarse un habito.

Un disparo te deja aturdida, ves como el cuerpo de la pequeña niña cae al suelo.

Estas apunto del desfallecer, de tirar todo por la borda... pero lo ves a el.

A el con su ceño fruncido y su mirada penetrante. Te habla pero no lo escuchas, solo puedes ver como sus finos labios se mueven, tratando de decirte algo que no logras entender. Pareces tan lejana y distraída, con una sonrisa desquiciada bailando sobre tus labios.

Sientes como de repente algo impacta contra tu mejilla, tan fuerte como para dejarte aturdida por un segundo, sus manos aprietan tu barbilla haciendo que jade y onix se observen fijamente.

—Sakura—lo escucha, parece desesperado—. Sakura, reacciona —de verdad lo escucha.

Su pequeña y mascullada mano se dirige a la mejilla del moreno donde da una suave caricia, luce tan desesperada como el. Desesperada por morir, el desesperado porque no muera.

—No puedo—susurra—.No puedo seguir con esto, Sasuke. Ya no tengo nada porque luchar. Déjame morir.—suplica.

Las gotas de agua siguen rodando por su rostro, parece una muñeca rota. Todos en ese mundo están rotos.

—No. Deja de actuar como una cobarde egoísta, Sakura— riñe el morocho—. ¿Crees que Naruto se hubiera echado a morir? ¿A caso Ino murió como una cobarde?

Sus gruesas manos aprietan tu cara y la mantienen fija mirando a su rostro. Lo sientes temblar. El esta tan asustado como tu, incluso, un poco más.

—No dejes que sus muertes sean en vano. No tires la toalla después de siete años. No me dejes—suplica —.No tu. No ahora.

El esta tan roto como ella.

—Apóyate en mi, Sakura. Sigamos caminando. Sigue luchando. Sigue conmigo.

Y sabes que el se refiere a levantarte, pero aun así no puedes evitar pensar que quizás existe un trasfondo en sus palabras.

Tus ojos se iluminan. Llorar se ha vuelto una rutina.

—Bien—susurras, tan bajito que temes que el no lo allá escuchado, pero lo hace, lo hace porque que sus ojos se iluminan tanto como los tuyos.

—Vamos. No estamos muy lejos del cuartel, solo faltan unos pocos metros.

Su mano en tu cintura, tu mano en su cuello.

Porque dentro de ese mundo donde reina la oscuridad existen pequeños instantes de luz que ayudan a seguir adelante. Pequeñas luces que dan esperanzas y fuerza para seguir luchando, por un futuro mejor

Luchar por el bebé que dejo tu mejor amigo. Luchar porque las flores favoritas de Ino no se marchiten. Luchar porque los dibujos de Sai no pasen al olvido. Luchar por los libros que Kakashi no pudo leer. Luchar porque el equipo siete no se extinga. Luchar por la mano que durante las noches acobija la tuya. Apoyarte en Sasuke para sobrevivir.

* * *

 **N/A: Reviews? ¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Sangre, sudor y lagrimas

**Día 5: Blood sweat and tears.**

* * *

Poder concebir un hijo fue una de las tareas mas difíciles que Sasuke enfrento en su vida.

Comenzando con largas jornadas de sexo, de las cuales no se quejaba, hasta terminar, el día después, con una Sakura triste.

Sakura siempre fue una romántica empedernida y no lo sorprendió mucho el hecho de que un día le plantara cara con una propuesta: Un hijo.

Claramente el no se iba a quejar, desde un principio era su sueño, de esos que uno esconde, reconstruir el clan Uchiha y ahora esta mujer, a la quería mas que a cualquiera en ese mundo, le ofrecía su vientre para llevar un hijo suyo, de los dos, puede que no haya saltado de alegría pero de que lo hizo feliz, lo hizo.

Aunque siempre es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y a decir verdad le costo horrores poder dejar a Sakura en cinta; no porque ella tuviera algo malo o porque su amigo de allá abajo, el de el, tuviera algún problema sino porque así era la vida, _"Una perra a la que le gusta jugar con las personas"._

Fueron muchas las noches de pasión que tuvieron, encuentros donde la pelirosa terminaba con los ojos desorbitados y bañada en sudor. Fueron muchas lagrimas que Sakura lloro. También fue mucha la sangre que derramo a la hora del parto, pero habían valido la pena. Porque esa pequeña de cabellos azabache despertaba en el un cariño y un de sentido protección que no había experimentado antes.

Concebir un bebe les costo sangre, sudor y lagrimas, más a Sakura que a el, pero habían valido completamente la pena.

* * *

 **N/A: Es la segunda vez que escribo este día, aunque este a comparación del otro es cuatro veces mas pequeño, mi internet esta del asco así que el primero que escribí se borro, tengo una rabia contenida que debo descargar así que espero les guste.**

 **Si les gusto déjenme un reviews, me costo mucho hacer esto así que se los agradecería. Besos.**

 _ **GTS cambio y fuera.**_


	6. Gracias

**Día 6: T** **hank you**

* * *

 _"Gracias"_ dijo el. Con su voz rasposa y lenta, y sus ojos llenos de orgullo.

Sasuke nunca fue bueno con las palabras y, aun hoy, le era difícil expresar lo que sentía.

La pelirosa sonríe. Sus ojos están llenos de lagrimas de amor, de emoción, la alegría se la esta comiendo viva. Siempre soñó con este momento, pero jamas imagino que se sentiría tan completa y tan amada.

Una pequeña mota negra se retuerce entre los brazos de la peliroja, quien con una sonrisa se le da en brazos. _"Aun estas débil, Sakura. Sostenla con los dos brazos, eso es"._ La calma reina en el consultorio y una burbuja de felicidad empieza a crecer entre los presentes _"Iré a decirle a los demás que ya nació. Ya quiero ver la cara de Naruto"._ La peliroja sale de la habitación, aunque tanto Sasuke como Sakura poco le pararon a lo que decía.

La bebe es pequeña y frágil, con cachetes rosaditos y dedos regordetes. _Sarada,_ ese el nombre que le colocaran a la nueva heredera Uchiha.

Y, como ya dijimos, Sakura no puede estar mas feliz. Su bebita al fin esta aquí, después de nueve meses de intensa espera, al fin puede sostenerla en brazos, puede besarla y acariciarla.

 _"Es tan linda"._ Susurra, con un sonrisa en la cara y gotas corriendo por su cachetes.

Las heladas manos de Sasuke se posan en sus mejillas para secarle las lagrimas.

Su miradas se encuentran y no pueden hacer mas que sonreírse mutuamente. Las manos de Sasuke siguen sobre sus mejillas dándoles un suave masaje, que es más una caricia.

 _"Es igual a ti"._ Pronuncia la pelirosa, sacándolo de su letargo. Sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar y el planta un beso en sus finos y rosados labios, uno corto y casto.

 _"Quien diría que algo tan pequeño nos daría tantos problemas"_

 _"Como dije, Sasuke-kun, es igual a ti"._

Hace unos momento atrás Sakura gritaba maldiciones a raimundo y todo el mundo y ahora estaba ahí, con las mejillas sonrojadas y dándosela de bromista. La bipolaridad de esa mujer era escalofriante...y esa era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de ella.

 _"Gracias"_ dice el.

 _"Gracias a ti, Sasuke-kun"_

* * *

 ** _N/A: Hasta el momento este es el que menos me ha gustado, pero estoy tratando de hacerlos todos así que quizás después vuelva para corregir esto._**

 ** _Esta es como una mini continuación del anterior. Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Déjenme su reviews diciendo que les pareció 3 ¡Gracias por leer!_**


	7. Te amo, Adiós

**Día 7: Love you Goodbye.**

* * *

 _"Gracias y adiós"_

 _"Gracias y adiós"_

 _"Gracias y adiós"_

 _"Gracias y adiós"_

 _"Gracias y adiós"_

¿Alguna vez te han roto el corazón?

Porque ella si, no solo se lo rompieron, lo destrozaron.

Cinco veces. La misma persona.

Pero era su culpa después de todo, por ser tan idiota y enamoradiza.

¿Cuantas veces sus amigos no le advirtieron?

¿Cuantas veces lloro por aquel idiota?

¿Cuantos discusiones tuvo su mente con su corazón, en busca de una solución menos dolorosa? Aunque, claro, el corazón siempre gana.

* * *

El era un cazarrecompensas que después de cada cierto tiempo venía en busca de su calidez.

Ella era una pueblerina que nada tenia de interesante.

A la final el siempre se terminaría yendo, y ella siempre lo terminaría amando.

* * *

Pero aveces el corazón se cansa.

Y la próxima vez que aquel temerario cazador volviera en busca de su calor, ya no lo encontraría, pues este se habría congelado.

"Te amo pero es hora de decir adiós".


	8. Hotel Rompe corazones

**Día 8: Heartbreack Hotel**

* * *

El hotel mas despiadado, sinvergüenza y concurrido de todo el condado. Ubicado en el medio de la nada, que ahora pertenecía a un todo.

Con amplias y cómodas habitaciones; modernos salones para reuniones y eventos; piscina exterior; restaurante cinco estrellas y hermosos jardines traseros.

El hotel _Heartbreack_ era mas conocido como _"El terror del inocente". N_ o porque literalmente fuera horrible, sino por su extraña forma de pagos y descuentos.

 **"Si no tienes el dinero suficiente para costear nuestras lujosas habitaciones, fácilmente puedes pagar con las lagrimas y las falsas ilusiones de tu acompañante. Rompe su corazón y disfruta de nuestros bonos extras"**

Bastante cruel y despiadado ha decir verdad y, aun así, es el mas visitado.

La mayoría de los habitantes de aquel condado lo sabían, si tu pareja insistía en pasar una noche en aquel edifico de color neón, date por terminado.

Miles de chicas y chicos entraban con grandes sonrisas, la gran mayoría salia llorando.

Menos ellos, los rompe corazones. Los mentirosos y seductores. Los de grandes sonrisas y miradas llenas de falsa ternura.

Sakura Haruno, la chica con cara de ángel y trasero apetitoso, era bastante conocida en ese lugar. Siempre llevando a sus conquistas o a sus chicos de ha ratos. Siempre con su cabello suelto y su voz cantarina. Destrozando las ilusiones de cada uno de sus pretendientes.

Nunca le fue difícil encontrar con quien pasar el rato. Tampoco sintió aquellos insectos en el estomago del que tanto hablaban sus enamorados. Era un chica que disfrutaba de todo, de cada momento, de cada oportunidad y eso no estaba mal, aunque muchos dictaran lo contrario.

Les dejaba tocarle las tetas y después los despachaba de su habitación. Les enseñaba el arte del sexo para que lo practicaran con otra mujer, una que si los quisiera.

Podrían pensar que estaba rota y vacía, pero no era así, disfrutaba lo que hacia. Con veinticinco años era toda una profesional, tanto en la medicina como en la anatomía humana.

* * *

Con un vestido color champagne, que deja su espalda descubierta, unos suaves rizos en su cabellera rosada y un maquillaje sutil; Sakura, la cazadora, se adentra en aquel gran comedor lleno de candelabros y gente importante.

Busca a su presa, esta noche esta decidida a no pasarla sola. Con una mirada llena de un brillo seductor y suaves manos dispuestas a todo.

—Señorita —pronuncia una suave voz—se le ha caído esto —aunque a ella no se le ha caído nada.

Con una media sonrisa y ojos llenos de diversión, Sasuke Uchiha cree haber encontrado a su presa.

El problema es que ella era una cazadora.

El un cazador.

Dos rompe corazones, que durante una noche de Julio desataron un huracán de problemas.

El karma existía, y se encargaría de demostrarles que con los sentimientos de las personas no se juega.

* * *

 **N/A: Me gusto la idea que tuve sobre el hotel, aunque siento que no logre plasmarlo como quería.**

 **Reviews? Me gustaría saber que opinan.**


	9. Lados opuestos

Día 9: On Opposite Sides.

* * *

—¿De verdad?.

—Hablo completamente en serio.- replica, su voz firme y llena de convicción.

—Oh, vamos, Sakura. Todos saben que Marvel tiene mejores argumentos y calidad en cuanto a sus personajes.

—¡Dc es un clásico, maldición! Es como si compararas al magnifico de Sherlock con el incompetente de Lestrade.

Sentados, en medio de la sala oscura de Sasuke; con cuatro tazones llenos de cotufas, y una gran cantidad de golosinas y refrescos, los tres amigos se embarcan en la búsqueda de la mejor película para la noche de viernes.

Sakura, sentada a su izquierda, se encarga de argumentar las razones por las cuales Dc´comics es mejor que Marvel. Mientras hace resaltar con su pequeño busto su camiseta de flash.

Ubicado a su derecha el insensible de Sasuke, quien rebate todas y cada una de las razones de Sakura.

Y en medio, como un hermoso velón, esta el, Uzumaki Naruto. El idiota que quería ver una película de superhéroes.

—Tus gustos apestan—proclama.

La sala cae en un silencio de ultratumba, hasta el aire acondicionado parece haber dejado de sonar. La cara de Sakura se pone roja de furia, sus puños se aprietan y Naruto salta del sillón al suelo, el puede ser un idiota pero no es estúpido...tiene sentido de supervivencia.

—Sabes— silencio—creo que tienes razón. — _"N_ _ada bueno puede salir de esas palabras"_ , piensa el rubio—mis gustos apestan...sobretodo por el novio que me cargo.

Uno...dos...tres segundos. Suelta una carcajada.

—Esa estuvo buena, Sakura-chan.

Uno...dos...tres segundos, y el rubio ha colmado la paciencia de Sasuke.

—Que Naruto decida.—dice, una sonrisa baila sobre sus labios.

—Bien—dice Sakura, con una mirada de advertencia hacía el rubio.

Cualquiera que sea la elección le traerá mas complicaciones que beneficios, así que decide usar la lógica y piensa _¿Que haría Shikamaru en una situación así?_

Dos minutos después los créditos rezan: "The Notebook" . Una voz de narrador proclama: "Diario de una pasión".

—¡NARUTO!

—¡No volveré a ver esa maldita película! Tengo suficiente con las primeras cinco veces.

—¡Pero si es hermosa!—reclama el de ojos celestes—, ademas ustedes aceptaron que yo, Naruto, escogiera la película.

Puede ver los intentos homicidas mal contenidos de sus dos mejores amigos, aun así, no lo matan, lo cual es otra victoria para el.

—Bien—susurra Sakura —pero no habrá una sexta vez ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Okey! —y puede que su voz de hombre allá sonado muy aguda y emocionada.

El Uchiha y la Haruno pocas veces coinciden en algo. Siempre pertenecen a bandos distintos.

Mientras ella prefiere el hermoso sol de verano, el es feliz con las noches de invierno.

Ella amaba con locura el café bien cargado de azúcar; mientras el es fan del té amargo.

Eran dos polos opuestos, en lados opuestos y opiniones opuestas. Pero aun así coincidían en otras cosas.

Como lo bien que se sentían los besos en el cuello. Lo divertido que es molestar a Naruto, o lo emocionante que es comprar un nuevo disfraz para Sakura, para sus secciones de sexo especiales.

Eran opuestos que se atraían.

* * *

—Sakura— susurra el azabache en su oído. En medio de aquella escena que hacia al idiota rubio soltar lagrimones—, puede que Dc empiece a gustarme si modelas para mi aquel vestido de la mujer maravilla.

Sonríen.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo.


	10. Fotografía

Día 10: Photograph

* * *

Mirada al frente. Sonrisa congelada. No parpadear.

Un "Clic" resuena, seguido de flash cegador.

—Quedo ligeramente movida ¡Vamos de nuevo! Mantenga sus posiciones.

Argggg. Respirar. Exhalar. Inhalar. Tratar de calmarse.

Mirar a la izquierda y ver a Karui limpiando la barbilla de una pequeña Chocho, llena de restos de papitas.

Inhalar.

Exhalar.

Karui pisotea a Chouji —¡No les des mas papas!

Tenten contiene una risa mientras unas gotas de sudor resbalan por su cuello.

—¡Vamos de nuevo!

Mirada al frente. Sonrisa convincente. Mantener el equilibrio y la pose.

 _Clic._

El flash de la cámara los ciega a todos.

Dejar de contener el aire.

Esperar. Mantener la calma. Exhalar...

—El sol se reflejo en la foto,¡Otra mas!.

Respirar para no entrar en desesperación. Secar el sudor de la frente. Y tratar de no arruinar el poco maquillaje que le queda en la cara.

—¡Inojin, quédate quieto, arrugaras tu ropa!— Ino sostiene al pequeño rubio por las tiras de su braga, mientras arregla el cabello de Sai, que parece medianamente arrepentido de haberse levantado el día de hoy.

—El pobre no puede ni respirar en ese traje—refuta Shikamaru—No entiendo de quien fue la idea de colocarles esas cosas ridículas.

Ino le manda una mirada amenazante. Todo los pequeños visten al estilo marinero, con sombreritos a juego y un humor de perros.

—En ridículo vas a quedar tú si no te dejas de mover —riñe Temari, quien se mantiene parada a su lado, con Shikadai entre los brazos.

—¡Dicen que la sexta es la vencida, posen de nuevo!— apoya el fotógrafo.

Respirar. Sonreír falsamente. Acomodar a Sarada en el brazo. Tratar de no golpear a Naruto para que deje de empujar.

—Si me haces caer —susurra—, te voy a noquear.

Sus cabellos rosas empiezan a esponjarse por la humedad. Naruto, detrás de ella, se congela y trata de no moverse.

—¡No soy yo, Sakura-chan!—replica—. Es el idiota de Lee, el que no encuentra una pose adecuada para su llama de la juventud.

—Dejen de discutir —susurra Sasuke—. Si tenemos que tomar esta foto de nuevo, voy a usar mi chidori en ese fotógrafo de...

—¡No digas eso enfrente de los niños! —grita Naruto.

Clic. Flash. Caras sorprendidas

—Quedaron viendo hacia otro lado. ¡Vamos, de nuevo!

El suspiro de frustración se extiende entre todos los presentes.

—Si alguno de ustedes se mueve, les descontare todo el maldito mes ¡¿Entendido?! —Tsunade ha hablado, y poco le importa que el Hogake sea Kakashi y no ella.

Todos se quedan de piedra.

—Vamos, Boruto-kun, sonríe a la cámara— suplica Hinata.

— _Esshto esch abuchido_ — Boruto forma un pequeño puchero, a lo que la pequeña Sarada reniega con una mueca de desagrado.

— _¡T_ _eno mucho calo!_ — Lloriquea Metal Lee.

—El pequeño tiene razón— refunfuña Kiba —. ¿Como se le ocurre a la vieja de Tsunade escoger el día mas caluroso para tomar esta foto.

—Tu solo trata de parecer tranquilo—acota Shino, quien no muestra ni un ápice de cansancio y frustración.

Con el sol al máximo, y los ánimos por el suelo: Senseis, ex-alumnos y sus hijos, se forman para tratar de tomar la mejor foto posible.

—¡Okey!¡Sigan con esa energía! Haré una cuenta regresiva.

—Me voy a suicidar si esta toma no sale bien—dice Kiba.

 _¡Tres!_

—¿Mami?—pregunta Sarada.

—¿Si, cariño?.

 _¡Dos!_

—¿Que shigdifica suichidar?

Una duda que todos los pequeños parecen tener.

Y todos los ojos se voltean a Kiba, unos con duda otros con una mirada fulminante.

 _¡DIGAN WISKI!_

 _Clic._


	11. Refugio de la lluvia

Día 11: Refugio de la lluvia.

* * *

Aquel gato negro vagabundo, de intensos ojos negros y un caractér de mierda, había sido confundido, millones de veces, con una gata.

Si, leyeron bien. UNA GATA.

Completamente inaudito.

Estúpidos humanos.

¿Tanto les cuesta diferenciar entre un macho y una hembra?

¿Qué acaso no veían como sus patas eran mas gruesas y fuertes que las de un huesuda gata?

Pero claro, que podía esperar de esa especie si hasta su propio dueño era un idiota de primera.

Cada que alguien decía "Oh, pero que linda gatita" el muy imbécil se reía de su desgracia. Luego si andaba preguntando en porque lo rasguñaba.

Ese rubio, de aspecto desaliñado, era irremediablemente un idiota. Por lo que él, al ser un gato, no tenia otra perspectiva de los humanos más que esa. Su definición de "Seres carnívoros, con poca capacidad mental, un gran complejo de superioridad y serios problemas de autoestima" les quedaba al pelo.

Al menos así había sido hasta que la conoció a ella. Y entonces tuvo que cambiar su forma de pensar y de actuar.

Un día terrible para el, era el día en que tenia que soportar, al que se hacia llamar su dueño, todo el día en la casa. Con sus amigos, también idiotas. Dándole mimos y engordandolo con ramen instántaneo.

Idiotas,y mil veces idiotas.

Obviamente eso de autoproclamarse su dueño era ridículo ya que, osea, vamos, el solo tenia que maullarle un rato y ya aquel cabeza hueca estaba haciendo cosas por el, entonces ¿Quien era el dueño de quien?

Pues bien, en un caso de mal día, que empeoraba aun más si se hacían las cuatro de la tarde y sus tomates en rodajas con leche no estaban en su plato.

Si. Era una gato vegetariano, con amor a la leche de vaca ¿Y qué?

El tendría entonces que huir de casa, como tantas otra veces, en busca, no solo de comida sino también de un poco de mimos femeninos. Eran mucho mas tiernas que los animales con los que convivía Naruto.

De vez en cuando visitaba los edificios del norte, donde una peli-roja y un chico con cara de piraña vivían. Ella era todo amores con el. El chico, por su parte, solía pisarle la cola y tomarse su leche. Nada que un buen rasguño, seguido de un maullido de falsa tristeza no arreglara, porque después la bonita peli-roja diría: "Quedaras en abstinencia si sigues molestando a Sasu-chan". Y él seria feliz al ver la cara de desconcierto y enojo de aquel pobre engendro con dientes afilados.

También estaba la chica de chongos y su novio de pelo largo. Al que no confundían con una chica. Tks, estúpida lógica humana. La chica solía preparar un deliciosos estofado cada sábado, por lo cual el pasaba el fin de semana lejos de casa. ¿El problema? Tenían un mono. Si, un mono. Con traje verde y demasiada energía. Él, en lo personal, lo detestaba, y el tal Neji también lo hacia, por eso se llevaban bien.

Pues sucedió que ese día en especifico nadie estaba en casa. Ni siquiera su amiga la solterona. Una mujer de bastante edad, con dos grandes masas de grasa en el cuerpo, según lo que entendía los humanos les llamaban pechos; ella nunca salia de casa y solía quejarse del porque no tenia novio, aun así era bastante coqueta

Y ese día llovió. Llovió como no lo había hecho en tres meses. Llovió tanto que lo hizo rabiar. Estaba muy lejos de casa y a todos sus conocidos parecían haber sido secuestrados. No quería mojarse, por el demonio que no lo quería. Tampoco quería quedarse fuera; le decían gato vagabundo porque que siempre se la pasaba de casa en casa, no porque le gustara dormir en la calle.

Entonce la vio, allá a lo lejos se diferenciaba una pequeña casa, bastante lujosa a su parecer; con las ventanas abiertas y las luces encendidas, de la cual se desprendía un exquisito aroma, y el, como gato con buenos modales, decidió limpiarse un poco antes de colocarse en aquella casa.

Con movimientos ágiles logro escalar hasta la ventana, la cual, lamentablemente, estaba cerrada.

Maullo, para quien sea que allí viviera lo escuchara. Salio por aquella puerta entonces, con un pequeño delantal de flores violetas y una espátula en mano, un pequeña chica pelinegra, de grande ojos perla.

Al principio lo miro extrañada pero después de un par de segundos, corrió hasta la ventana para abrirla y dejarlo entrar. Quizás se dio cuenta de lo hermosos que era ¿O quizás fue para que no se mojara? El caso es que lo dejo entrar, lo tomo por la pansa y se lo pego al pecho.

—Oh, calma, pequeño gatito ¿Estas bien?¿Te mojaste?¿Tienes hambre?— y el quedo impresionado al escuchar el "gatito" y no un "gatita", si, el era demasiado hermosos para ser macho.

La chica seguía ahí, viéndolo.

Inspeccionándolo. Tratando de llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser con sus grandes ojos.

¿Acaso esperaba que le respondiera? Los humanos eran tan inferiores a ellos. No podían entenderse ellos mismos ¿Entonces, como esperaban entender a los gatos?

—Oh, mira nada mas—dice ella—Tienes un collar.

Oh si, el collar. Debía admitir que fue una de las pocas cosas que su subordinado hizo bien, aunque poco le gusto lo que plasmo en ella, aun así lo ayudo bastante en sus presentaciones, por eso todos saben su nombre.

—Sasuke —pronuncia ella, aun parada en el mismo sitio, apegandolo a su voluptuoso cuerpo, tan parecido al cuerpo de la veterinaria aquella, la rubia adicta al alcohol.

—¿Ese es tu nombre? —pregunta ella. Aunque no quiere pensar mal de alguien a quien apenas conoce, no puede evitar pensarlo: Idiota. Si el collar lo dice es porque así me llamo ¿Qué no es obvio?.

Gracias al cielo los humanos no pueden leer la mente, si no esta seguro de que la chica no le dará ni un poco de lo que sea que este preparando.

Maullo en afirmación, le parece un poco tonto pero de todas formas lo hace.

—¡Oh claro! —grita ella. De repente lo ha soltado, dejándolo caer al piso. Sus cachetes se han sonrojado y una mueca de culpa se forma en su cara—Eres el gato de Naruto-kun.— afirma.

Si ella se refiere a que es el dueño de su tal Naruto-kun, pues esta en lo correcto, ese es el nombre de su subordinado. ¿Que diablos significa el "kun" de todas formas?

—Soy Hinata, voy con el a la universidad ¿Quieres algo de comer?— pregunta, otra vez esperando una respuesta. Si pudiera, se daría patasos en la cabeza. Esta muerto del hambre y esta mujer, Hinata... Espera un momento ¿Hinata?¿Esa Hinata? Oh, claro que es esa Hinata.

Siempre escucho hablar de ella, pero nunca tuvo la dicha de conocerla. Naruto siempre hablade ella, sobretodo cuando estaba dormido.

Y no solo escucho hablar de ella. Sino también de su gata. Oh, su gata. Esa maldita gata.

Naruto también suele nombrarla y decirle cosas como: "Oh, infeliz gato ¿por que no puedes ser como la gata de Hinata-chan? Ella es tan linda, y no me maltrata...al menos no todo el tiempo"

—Puedes quedarte aquí mientras voy por algo de comer para ti—sonríe— .Yo también tengo una gatita, te aseguro que se llevaran de maravilla ¡Sakura-san, ven a saludar! Espera aquí un momento.

Sakura, claro que recuerda ese nombre. Es el nombre con el que lo comparan todo el tiempo.

"Sakura-san hizo esto" "Sakura-san hizo esto otro" "¿Por que no puedes ser tan cariñoso como Sakura?""Su pelaje es casi tan suave como el tuyo" "Sakura-san se porta bien"" Sakura me cae mejor" dice Kiba, el perro de Shino, otro amigo raro de Naruto, mientra deja sus pulgas asquerosas en el departamento" no es tan amargada como tú" termina al fin.

Y de repente esta ansioso. Ansioso por conocer a esa famosa gata a la que todos parecen adorar. A la que, algunas personas sin gusto, creen que es mejor felino que el.

Y entonces baja, con la elegancia de quien tiene millones de subordinados, una pata detrás de la otra, con su pelaje esponjoso y su cola teñida de rosa.

Y de repente aquel vagabundo gato a quedado hipnotizado por los ojos verdes de su contrincante. Toda las agallas que tenia para dar pelea se han desvanecido.

Hinata entra con dos tazones de leche, y una bolsas de croquetas en las axilas. Solo ve como su dulce y fuerte gatita parase sonrojada ante el nuevo invitado, quien se mantienen un metro alejado de ella.

— Veo que ya se conocieron —dice, y, por mas extraño que suene, ella siente como la tensión aumenta en la pequeña sala y..espera un momento.. los gatos no pueden sonrojarse ¿O si?

A partir de ese día Sasuke suele visitar la casa de Hinata los días de lluvia, y los soleados también. Ella le da buenos mimos y el parece ganarse un pedazo de corazón más grande cada día. Pero su principal motivación es el ver la ira en los verde ojos de Sakura. Si ella quería quitarle su fama, pues el le quitara la suya.

Así comienza su amigo/rivalidad, donde ella se deja mimar por Naruto y el por Hinta, demostrando cual de los dos es el mejor felino.

Aunque claro, ninguno se atreve a decirle al otro el nivel de aceleración que sufre su corazón cada vez que se ven, o lo agradable que es pasar tiempo juntos.

Ellos fingen que se odian. Hinata y Naruto creen que se aman.


	12. Luces apagadas

Y las luces de aquel lugar se apagaron.

Dejándolos a todos en una gran penumbra, con el miedo saliéndoles por los poros y ocasionando que mujeres y niños empezaran a llorar.

Los gritos de terror se extendieron, acompañados de suplicas y palabras carecientes de valor.

Las risas de la gran burguesía se filtran a través de los cristales, aquellos que separan a los ricos de los pobres. Las armas resuenan y algunas balas rebotan en las paredes de metal.

Suplicar no sirve de nada. Llorar los hace reír aun más fuerte.

Por eso ella no llora, por eso se mantiene seria e imperturbable, aunque por dentro está aterrada. Sabe que Sasuke se encuentra en las mismas, aterrado pero sosteniendo su mano. Ella la aprieta entre las suyas y lo besa. Y de repente ya no hay gritos ni suplicas, las palabras desaparecen y el olor de la sangre es opacado por el aroma de Sasuke.

Ellos no saldrán de ahí y ella lo sabe. Nadie vuelve a casa si sale el día de purga.

Y está bien. Está totalmente bien. Mientras muera con sus labios entre los suyos, todo estará bien.


	13. En otra vida

En otra vida probablemente ella fuera una princesa.

Si, una delicada y hermosa princesa. Y él sería un valiente caballero de armadura, el que la salvaría del feroz dragón, y con él cual compartiría un épico romance.

O quizás sería la princesa atrapada en la torre, aquella sin puertas ni ventanas, y que permanecía a la espera de que el joven príncipe trepara la gran muralla para venir en su rescate.

Aunque, si se fuera un poco más realista, en esa vida hipotética, ella probablemente ni siquiera viviera en un castillo. O quizás sí, solo que no como la joven princesa sino como la sirvienta de esta. Porque no es ni guapa ni delicada, y su poca paciencia, anclada a su rudeza, no la dejarían soportar permanecer en una torre, por tantos años, en espera del gallardo príncipe.

Entonces ella sería una triste y taciturna sirvienta. Y el seguiría siendo un príncipe, porque su porte y su dinero lo hacen parecer uno. Y el valiente príncipe se enamoraría de la pobre sirvienta, despertando así una guerra entre su amor y la alta sociedad de aquella época. Y lo harían elegir entre: una fría y plástica princesa; Y ella, la sucia chica que le robo en corazón. Al final el la elegiría y su amor triunfaría sobre todo lo demás, se casarían y ella entonces se convertiría en una reina, y su historia pasaría a la historia. De generación en generación.

Pero eso sonaba demasiado empalagoso y perfecto como para venir de Sasuke.

A menos, claro, de que el príncipe no la eligiera. Ya sea por el convenio entre los reinos. O por mantener su título de príncipe. O porque se hubiera enamorado de la doncella de gran estatus. O porque ella, desde un principio, no trabajara en el castillo, sino en una panadería del pueblo. Esa a la que el príncipe no visita porque su pan lo hace engordar. Y sus vidas no se cruzarían, entonces ni siquiera se conocerían, y no habría nada que elegir o debatir. No existiría un amor por el cual luchar.

Bastante triste, pero era lo más parecido a algo que Sasuke haría: Dejarla ir.

Cada vez era más frecuente que pensara en esas vidas alternas, siempre comenzando con épicos romance e historias llenas de magia. Pero siempre terminando con las versiones tristes y deprimentes de todas ellas.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Era lo único que la vida le había enseñado hasta entonces, que todos eran crueles y despiadados. Que la felicidad es sinónimo de amargura. Y que los finales felices son cosa de libros.

Y solía recurrir a su mente para buscar consuelo, después de todo, era lo único que no podían quitarle: Soñar con un mundo mejor. Imaginar que era otra persona.

Y no es que ella estuviera obsesionada con el azabache, ella ni siquiera pensaba en jurarle amor eterno. Ella solo estaba triste, deprimida, un poco sola, y había perdido su camino hace mucho tiempo atrás. Por eso le gustaba imaginarse en otra vida, en otras situaciones, en otros mundos. Donde los finales felices si existen. Volar hacia otras tierras con su imaginación, soñar que era una noble guerrera o una brillante espía. El que Sasuke apareciera de vez en cuando, por no decir que en todas, sus alucinaciones, eran efectos secundarios de estar enamorada de él. Un chico que apenas y volteaba a mirarla. A ella, que antes de convertirse en un desastre, había sido, hace mucho tiempo atrás, una de sus mejores amigas.

De esas de las uno se olvida con el pasar del tiempo.

De esas a las que solo se las recuerda, con lastima, durante las reuniones de ex-alumnos.

De esas a las que mantienen encerradas, aun cuando quieren ser libres.

De esas a las que cambian de habitación, cada cierto tiempo, porque si no se abruman.

De esas a las que llaman peligrosas en vez de peli-rosa.

De esas a las que les tocaba imaginarse los amigos.

De esas que viven entre paredes blancas y un intenso olor a medicina y guantes de látex.

De esas que viven en otra vida diferente a la nuestra.


End file.
